


Sakura's Drop

by euniche95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Anxiety, Crossover, F/M, Part-ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniche95/pseuds/euniche95
Summary: Our encounter in Tochigi station is our final goodbye.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Sakura's Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Goodbye (+Anime scene - 5 centimeters per second)  
> #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020
> 
> *bgm : Day6-Letting Go*

_“Hi, Tadashi._

_It’s been a while since we met, isn’t it? I decided to write this letter so we can contact each other again. 6 months have passed since my parents asked me to move with them to Tochigi. It’s scorching hot but I bet Tokyo is hotter than here. Your class must’ve turning on the air conditioner till the lowest temperature right? Because we always do that back in elementary school. So, how are you, Tadashi? I hope you’re okay. I’m sorry for not contacting you sooner. Did you still remember me?_ ”

* * *

I first met Yachi Hitoka when we’re just a little children. I moved to Tokyo because of my parents work. Hitoka move a week later after me. We got closer after knowing that we both a new transfer student, we have similar personality too because we are pretty awkward with other people. We both have a weak body and often got sick, so we tend to spend our times in school library. We enjoyed each other presence. We went home together after school. It’s our habit to do so. “Hey, Tadashi. It’s already spring again. Look, sakura are starting to fall down. You know people say that the speed at which sakura fell is 5 centimeters per second and they fall down just like snow, right?” Hitoka smiling widely while showing me a sakura petal she catches in her palm.

Because of our habit going everywhere together, our classmates began to make some gossips about us and one day they write it down on class’ blackboard saying **‘YAMAGUCHI TADASHI <3 YACHI HITOKA’** I saw Hitoka standing in front of it in silence and I started to erase it and dragged her to come with me. We never talked about it, we’re not protesting or complaining too. We thought it was just some kind of children’s joke. We didn’t think about it too much.

One night just right before our graduation from elementary school, a call came to my house’s phone. “Tadashi, it’s Yachi.” My mother gives the phone to me. “Tadashi, I’m sorry for calling so late. I just want to tell you first about this. I’m going to move to Tochigi with my parents. They’ve got a work to do there.” My breath hitched, “Hitoka, what about our promise to go to Nishi Junior High together? We’ve been working hard for it.” I heard sobs coming out from Hitoka’s mouth. “I’m sorry, Tadashi. I can’t do that. I’ve been trying to ask my parents to let me stay with my aunt but they said I can’t. I’m sorry.” I should’ve said some soothing words to Hitoka but my mouth can’t mutters any words. Hitoka is experiencing a harder problem than myself but I can only think about my sadness. “It’s okay, Hitoka. I get it.” What a fool, right?

Our last meeting was on graduation ceremony. “So, this is goodbye then, Tadashi?” I couldn’t look at her eyes. I didn’t want to say goodbye just yet. I want to spend more time with her. “Yeah, I guess it is, Hitoka.” NO-It’s not something that I want to say to her! I saw her back for the last time that day, the day Yachi Hitoka move to Tochigi with my heart on her grasp. 6 months later, I got her very first letter. I start to write back to her, in her letter she always tell me how Tochigi is, her school life, and the recent book she read. She still continue to read, different with me. Tochigi is far from Tokyo but I feel a lot closer to Hitoka through her letter.

However, I feel like destiny doesn’t want us to get too close, my parents suddenly said to me that they’re moving to Kagoshima for new project there. Kagoshima is a city in Miyazaki Prefecture, South Japan. Far away from crowd, from Tokyo and of course Tochigi. I told Hitoka about this in my next letter, I also said that I will come to Tochigi to meet her before I move to Kagoshima. It’s almost 6 months since we write letter to each other like this, I don’t want to let this chance go, to say something that I couldn’t said back when Hitoka said goodbye to me. We plan to meet at Tochigi station at 7 PM. I supposed to train with my friends for upcoming football match but I didn’t come to practice, I went to Shibuya station instead. It’s the first time for me to go to Shibuya station, first time for me to go to North of Japan, and first time going away by myself on a train. The day I meet with Hitoka, snow is falling for the first time this year.

Travelling to Tochigi takes estimated 3 hours on train, I’m running quickly to match the train schedule so I won’t be late meeting Hitoka and I can’t wait to meet her again after a long time. I even skipped my meal. It was a rush hour, train station was crowded. People are going to their home after work. I didn’t get any seat, but it’s okay I’ll manage. I need to transfer into different train at Omiya station. But, fate seems wanted to tear us apart. Just when I arrived at Omiya, there is announcement about late departure for Tochigi because of heavy snow. It’s already 6 PM, I was starving because I haven’t eat my dinner and now the weather getting chillier minutes by minutes. I planned to warm my body by drinking something hot, I reached my pocket to get some cash but the one getting out isn’t my money but the letter for Hitoka which I put it in my jacket’s pocket alongside my money. It got blown away by the wind. My last hope, every words I that I’ve been trying to put for Hitoka in the last few weeks lost in an instant.

Train are starting to depart again after waiting for 30 minutes. Snow is still falling and it becomes harder. My train stop for 10 minutes in each station, estimated time to arrive at Tochigi station in 7 PM but got delayed for too long. Each minutes passing by, the heavier it becomes. My heart was crushed to a bit. Heavy snow, wind was blowing tremendously, the machinist decided to stop the train in the middle of nowhere. No building to be found, I can only see snow start to piling up higher and higher. I stuck for 2 hours. “Please just leave Hitoka, don’t wait for me.” I said under my breath. It’s now 11 PM, I wished Hitoka was at home, under the warmth of blanket, but I was lying to myself. My real wish is Hitoka still wait for me at train station. This time, god hear it. I saw Hitoka sleeping near fireplace, she must’ve wait for me since 7 PM and 4 hours have passed. I touch her shoulder lightly, “Hitoka.” She opened her eyes slowly and suddenly smiling after she saw me. “Tadashi, hi.” I can’t believe that Hitoka is real, she is really in front of me right now.

“I bring you bento, in case you’re hungry. But, I’m not sure if it taste good.” “Thank you, Hitoka. I’m starving like hell.” I take an onigiri and chomp it. “It’s the best onigiri I’ve ever had, Hitoka.” She’s blushing. “It’s because you’re hungry, Tadashi. It’s just an average onigiri.” I tilt my head, “Is it?” To me, it really is the best, because Hitoka made it for me. “Here, a hojicha.” She offers a drink. “Thank you, it’s really warm.”

“Hey, I will close the station since there are no train available anymore. You both need to go home safely.” We got kicked out by a guard. I walked side by side with Hitoka just like old times. “You see that big tree, Tadashi? It’s a sakura tree.” I squint my eyes, “Ah, the one you’ve been talking about in your letter?” She nods and we stop under it. Hitoka suddenly reached out her arms and open her palm, “They fall down just like snow, right?” A chain of memories started to come back, that words, she said it back when we’re at elementary school. I never answer it. “Haha, right.” That moment feels right, even though the weather was cold but I can only remember the warmth of Hitoka’s lips on mine. It lingers even after she broke the kiss. It was perfect to me. I spend the night at Tochigi and in the morning, I took the very first train back to Tokyo. “You need to stay healthy, Tadashi! I know you’ll be okay even in Kagoshima. I know you can do that.” The train’s door start to close down, “You too, Hitoka. I know you can do it too!” I scream a little to make sure she heard it. She waves her hand until she was sure she can’t see me anymore. I never had the chance to say it to Hitoka, the words that I really want to say to her, _that I love her_. Because that was the last time I saw Hitoka. We never exchange letter again after I move to Kagoshima. Our encounter in Tochigi station is our final goodbye.

* * *

Tadashi’s train began to look farther away and in the end, I didn’t give him my last letter, the one I supposed to give him, contains the words I can’t say directly to him. _That I love him._

**Author's Note:**

> Finally we reach the end of our destination for the cold hearted people. It's been a fun ride to write all the stories and sharing it to all of you. Your kudos and comments throughout this week have become my source of energy. Thank you so much! See you guys again soon!


End file.
